Cumple de Roma
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Helena se escabulle en la cama de Germania y Roma bastante temprano en la mañana. ¡El año pasado fueron todooooos y le hicieron una fiestaaaaa! Bueno, por ahora Helena se escabulle en su cama porque estaba anunciando "cumpleaños" cuando fue corriendo. Bueno... Roma se dedica a hacer temblar los cimientos de la casa con los ronquidos.


Himaruya

* * *

Helena se escabulle en la cama de Germania y Roma bastante temprano en la mañana. ¡El año pasado fueron todooooos y le hicieron una fiestaaaaa! Bueno, por ahora Helena se escabulle en su cama porque estaba anunciando "cumpleaños" cuando fue corriendo. Bueno... Roma se dedica a hacer temblar los cimientos de la casa con los ronquidos.

Germania, que desde que duerme con Roma duerme la mitad de lo que dormía antes de tener los ronquidos en la oreja, es el que se despierta con la presencia de la griega... Y se sonroja.

Helena le da un besito a Germania, se coloca felizmente entre los brazos de Roma dándole a él un besito en el cuello y se dispone a dormir un rato mas para absoluta incomodidad del rubio.

Con absoluta naturalidad, Roma abraza a Helena sin despertarse... casi parecería que la estuviera esperando o que acaso faltara entre sus brazos el resto del tiempo. No pasan ni cinco minutos antes de que Helena caiga completamente dormida.

Y Germania se cruce de brazos mirando al techo sin saber qué hacer (y sabiendo muy bien que dormir va a ser imposible una vez que se ha despertado...). Les mira de reojo, mira al techo... Les mira otra vez de reojo.

Casi que te pongas a hacer lagartijas o algo como la mitad de tus hijos.

Levanta una mano, toma uno de los rulitos de Roma y tira de él. Y al romano se le corta COMPLETAMENTE el ronquido consiguiendo un perfecto sonido de esos. Así es como consigue dormir Germania... Cortarle los ronquidos al menos. Tira otra vez y se muere del sonrojo, eso sí.

Roma hunde la cara en el cuello de Helena gimiendo sobre ella. Y con perfecta naturalidad Helena, que se despierta un poco, mueve hasta acostarse encima del romano.

Alguien golpea la puerta y Germania suspira.

—Adelante...

Se abre la puerta y lo primero que entra es una oleada de olor a café recién hecho, que sale de las manos de la cafetera que Galia ha pedido/obligado a Britania a llevar porque pesa demasiado para ella. La gala va detrás de la británica.

Germania levanta un poco las cejas al notar a Britania ahí y se sonroja de la presencia de ambas, aunque sabe que no vienen a verle a él, pero suele tocarle algo también a pesar de todo. Al menos traen café. Britania protesta entre dientes que ella sólo está ahí por petición de Galia.

El olor le saca una SONRISA al moreno con un "mmmm" de satisfacción casi tan potente como el gemido, aun medio en duermevela. Helena le da besitos en el cuello mientras Britania entra sonrojaaaaada poniendo la cafetera en la mesita de noche dispuesta a dar vuelta y salir corriendo.

Pero Galia la toma de la cintura con suavidad y maestría mientras le guiña el ojo a Germania y se acerca para darle un beso de buenos días. El sajón sonríe levemente con esto pensando una vez más que puede que el cumpleaños de Roma no sea tan terrible. Les hace a las dos un espacio en la cama.

Así que ahí va Galia tirando de Britania a saludar a Helena y ayudarla a despertar a Roma, que ya ha abierto un poco un ojo y ha vuelto a cerrarlo, pero como ya se está riendo, es lo menos creíble del mundo.

Britania vueeeeelve a protestar pero... ¡Es que todo es culpa de Galia! Ahí va a acostarse junto a todos y a protestar un poco por lo bajito sonrojándose más cuando nota las risas de Roma. Así que Galia es la que se lleva el primer beso de Roma de hoy.

Germania dice que al menos él se llevo el primer beso de Galia… Esa insana competencia.

Helena espera pacientemente para ser la segunda en darle un beso al romano, abrazando a Galia en el proceso... y a Britania. Roma y sus mujeres. El cumpleañero les devuelve el beso con ganas a las dos, tan feliz y luego va a buscar a Britania esperando que haga lo mismo porque aun está medio atontado.

Britania le da un empujón en el pecho protestando y diciendo que ella NO va a darle ni UN beso NUNCA. Roma parpadea y ahí es que se despierta del todo por fin, gracias, Britania. Cada quien hace las actividades que le tocan.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cielo —felicita Helena sonriendo.

—¡Adoro este día! —trata de abrazarlos a los cuatro a la vez.

Germania se deja abrazar un poco renuentemente aunque es él el que empuja un poquito a Britania hacia Roma haciendo un pequeño sándwich de las chicas.

—Yo lo detesto —protesta Britania —, aunque te haces más viejo y gordo cada año.

—Y os adoro a vosotros, nunca, nunca volváis a iros —les aprieta y hasta suelta una lagrimita ignorando por ahora las protestas de Britania y luego busca un beso de Germania.

Germania se sonroja un poco porque hay mucha gente y a él le ha tocado al último (tiene que quejarse por algo), pero con cara de desinterés y levantando un poco la nariz, le permite besarle (cof, cof... se lo come.)

El romano en un ataque empalagoso de esos que a veces les dan a los latinos así porque sí, suelta a las chicas y abraza sólo a Germania en el beso. Vale, papá Germania se te derrite en el beso, estirando el cuello y abrazándole también. Cuando el moreno se separa del beso, sin soltar el abrazo, se vuelve a Helena preguntando por Egipto.

—Asumo que está esperando a que termines de juntarte con la chusma para venir a felicitarte en un momento más propicio —eso es lo que imagino yo.

— _Noon_! Vamos con ella, todos, tiene que ser todos juntos —tira de Germania dispuesto a que todos se mueva con ellos.

—Yo NO voy a ir con esa zorra —protesta Britania hacia Roma casi en una súplica porque sabe que va a tener que ir aunque no quiera.

El latino rodea a Britania con el otro brazo y le pincha un poco para hacerle cosquillas. Ella sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo aunque le empuja levemente igual.

—Espera —Galia detiene a Roma y le da otro besito —. Tómate un café, yo la traigo.

Helena le sonríe a Galia en agradecimiento incorporándose para servirle a Roma el dicho café.

—Eres la más dulce y te querré para siempre, mi princesa —le responde el romano, ella se sonroja un poco y se levanta yendo a lo que ha prometido.

—Siempre hay que rogarle a esa mujerzuela... —protesta Helena.

—Es por eso que nos encanta —asegura Roma a Helena sonriendo soltando a Britania y Germania por la taza de café, lo siento muchachos, no es nada personal. Y después de tomársela no puede evitar que le brillen los ojos y se acuerde.

—¿Han venido los niños? ¿Han traído a Vaticano? —yo lo dije, automáticamente la FAVORITA INDISCUTIBLE del _nonno_.

—No aun, pero vendrán todos más tarde a comer —asegura Helena sirviéndole café a Germania también y a sí misma una taza. A Britania le ofrece pero ella se niega.

—Me encanta ella —nadie lo ha notado... —. Y... ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta entonceees? —cejas cejas, en especial para Britania y Germania.

—¡No, yo no voy a hacer NADA de eso que estás pensando! —protesta Britania que de todos modos se ha lavado especialmente bien hoy en la mañana.

—¿Ni porque sea mi cumpleaños?

—No vas a chantajearme con eso —se cruza de brazos y Germania ya se está quitando los pantalones del pijama.

—Ah, ¿no? —le pasa un brazo por encima, gateando sobre ella para tumbarla.

—No, no vas a chantaje... —se queda callada tumbándose, en efecto.

Roma se acerca más hasta lamerle los labios, porque ella no le ha dado beso. La pelirroja le mira con los ojos muy, muy abiertos intentando hacerse una con el colchón de la cama. Tiembla un poco.

—Germania y Helena nos miran —susurra él sólo para hacerlo evidente.

La británica aprieta los ojos, sonrojándose un montón y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por girar un poco la cara. El romano le hace un cariñito en la mejilla con la barba.

— _Rome_... —protesta con los ojos apretados.

Es que no puede evitar reírse un poco derrotado, apoyando la frente sobre la sien de ella. La chica gira un poquitín la cara hacia él y le acaricia muuuuuy levemente la mejilla con los labios.

Y ahí la besa porque es un corazón de pollo. Menos mal, Britania lo agradece un montonal y le devuelve el beso. Y ahí golpean la puerta.

—Adelante —vuelve a decir Germania.

Y aparecen Egipto y Galia que... no me preguntes como lo ha conseguido Galia, pero ambas van en bragas aunque se han pintado con pintura corporal los pechos, los brazos, las piernas y el torso, Egipto en blanco sobre su piel morena y Galia en negro sobre su piel blanca el mismo diseño exacto que las "cubre" un poco.

Helena levanta las cejas y sonríe, verdaderamente impresionada con las habilidades de Galia. Roma opina lo mismo. Hasta Germania está a punto de silbarles a ambas, pero se contiene.

—¿Te acuerdas de esto? —pregunta Egipto a Roma moviendo las caderas de esa forma serpenteante mientras Galia se revuelve un poco el pelo suelto para que le caiga mejor.

El romano tiene que reírse un poco tontamente enajenado con las dos, sin poder evitarlo. Helena mira a Egipto que se la come sin poder evitarlo y a Germania le bailan los ojos con ambas (mientras a Gales le da una úlcera, creo que el día de hoy se la va a pasar borracho.)

—¿Te acuerdas o no? —insiste Egipto a Roma en un tono duro, sin hacer caso a los demás, este niega con la cabeza, dócilmente.

— _Rome_... —niega Galia desaprobatoriamente.

Germania inclina la cabeza frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Podemos ir así todo el día, pero... —Egipto toma a Galia de la mano y les muestra a todos que con un sólo toquecito, se le borra una línea de la pintura... como el _The Mummy_.

—Nadie puede tocarnos —añade Galia. Germania (y yo) las mira sin entender un pimiento

—¿Ni _Rom_? —pregunta él con cierto dejo desilusión.

—Si alguien nos toca se borra la pintura —explica Galia.

—Oh, cielos —aprieta los ojos porque Roma sí recuerda cuando vio esa peli con Egipto y le dijo que le parecía muy sexy lo del vestido de pintura corporal... que no dejaba que la tocaran.

—Oh... yo quiero pintura así —comenta Britania refiriéndose a que así nadie puede tocarla.

—Ven, ven —Galia le sonríe dispuesta a hacérselo. Egipto sonríe complacida con la cara de Roma.

—Esto es... ¿de veras? ¿Todo el día? Es tan terriblemente tentador... —protesta el cumpleañero sonriendo medio frustrado, medio emocionado.

—Podemos estar todas iguales... —comenta Helena pensando también que tiene gracia.

Germania sigue sin entender la maravilla de esto.

—¡No esperaba menos! ¡Y con mis hijos aquí! ¡Será un calvario! —sigue protestando tan ilusionado.

—¿Por qué va a...? ¿Pero que no quieres tocarlas? Es tu cumpleaños —Germania de verdad no entiende un pimiento —, no se supone que íbamos a...

— _Sic_ , pero no ahora... en la noche. Es por la tentación.

—¿O sea ahora no? —pregunta y hasta parece ofendido.

— _Non_... ahora no. Y me tienta que te pinten a ti también —sonríe y le mira de arriba abajo.

—¡Nadie va a pintarme a mí como si fuera una chica!

—No como una chica... ¡por la tentación! —se ríe.

—¿Cual tentación? Mejor píntate tú y que nadie te toque, yo tengo que bañarme aun.

— _NOOON_! ¡Yo me muero!

—No seas dramático, ¿por qué vas a morirte? —protesta Germania buscando sus pantalones de pijama y decidiendo que siempre no le gusta tanto el cumpleaños de Roma.

—Porque no puedo vivir sin que me toquen...

—Bah —protesta otra vez poniéndose los pantalones con ganas de echarlas a todas de ahí.

Helena se acerca a Egipto y le cierra un ojo.

—Sabes que vas a tener que controlarte para no meterme mano, ¿verdad?

—Yo no tengo ningún problema —responde tan estirada...

—Eso dices, pero en un rato verás como tengo uno o dos rozones que serán tuyos —le cierra un ojo y la toma de la mano —, anda. Dejaré que tú seas quien me pinte.

La egipcia pone los ojos en blanco pero se va delante. Britania empieza a arrepentirse de esto, pensando en sus pequeños pechos al aire todo el día. Se abraza a sí misma.

—Creo que yo no quiero que me pinten nada.

—Calma, venga, nadie va a verte, la pintura lo tapará todo —intenta Galia.

—Pero es que... —le mira los pechos y se sonroja un poco porque de verdad los suyos son pequeños y ya conoce a Egipto.

—Pero mira, es verde —claro, el gran consuelo, Galia... el color de la pintura.

—Verde...

— _Oui_ —le sonríe.

—Pero es que los míos...

—¿No quieres? —tan desconsolada, pero tampoco la va a obligar.

—No me mires así... —le pide apretando los ojos sabiendo que... una vez estando así, es imposible negarse. La rubia se encoge de hombros.

—Es que es divertido.

—Vamos pero me pintas MUY bien... y me pongo ropa interior —se pasa una mano por la cara y Galia asiente —. Vaaaale.

La gala sonríe y ahí van... ya te arrepentirás de esto Britania... ya se arrepiente de hecho. Espera que llegue España.

OH POR DIOS SANTÍSIMO.

Aprovechando que las chicas se han ido, antes de que se suba del todo lo pantalones del pijama, Roma se lo impide a Germania.

—Un rapidito tú y yo solos... —esa sonrisa.

Germania, que estaba todo enojado y gruñón se sonroja pero le cambia la cara de INMEDIATO.

—No es como que quiera ni nada, pero siendo tu cumpleaños... —se le acerca casi echándosele encima. Roma se ríe abrazándole —. No te rías —protesta otra vez, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo de la nuca y yendo a besarle sin más.

El moreno le devuelve el beso tan contento. Germania ahora está infinitamente más contento que hace rato. Puede que hasta le diga que le quiere. ¡Oooh! ¡Roma adora su cumpleaños!

Así que un rato más tarde es que empiezan a llegar los demás. Germania hasta silba mientras les abre la puerta y les deja pasar, con una sonrisita de lado de franca satisfacción.

—¡Anda! Qué buen humor —sonríe Veneciano entrando el primero.

Germania se sonroja un poco con Veneciano y Alemania le pone al italiano las dos manos en los hombros mirando a su padre. El latino pone las manos sobre las del alemán afectuosamente.

— _Deutschland_. No sabes el gusto que me da verles a ambos aquí juntos — asegura Germania dejándoles pasar.

—A mí también me alegra estar aquí con él.

—A todos —Veneciano le da un besito a Alemania y tira de él para entrar, tan feliz.

Alemania otro que entra apretando a Veneciano de la cintura contra sí un poquito posesivamente. Detrás de ellos entra una larga comitiva de individuos que han venido a ver a Roma y que seguramente él mismo no se entera siquiera porque... la comitiva incluye a Vaticano, que es a quien Roma se acerca para besar y apretar y tooooodas esas cosas.

Ahora todos se pueden retirar a casa.

Romano se acerca a abrazar a Roma para felicitarle detrás de España y Britania se MUERE cuando le ve. El español se espera hablando de algo con Francia cuando nota la mirada de Britania, se gira hacia ella.

Francia que ha olvidado el asunto con Britania y España en realidad, se gira a mirar hacia donde mira su hermano. La británica pone la pintura de un color marrón extraño con el tono rojo que se ve detrás de la pintura verde. Mira a España con los ojos MUUUUUUUUUY abiertos.

España levanta las cejas y la mira de arriba abajo en solo un segundo, se queda paralizado un instante porque no esperaba que ella también... como ya han visto a Helena y justo comentaban con Francia... ¡Con Francia! Le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poquito al recordar que está ahí y sabe también.

—Cielos, mi suegra también...

—La virgen —susurra y rápidamente se vuelve a Romano, asustado. Francia parpadea y le toma una centésima de segundo recordaaaaaar.

—¡Oh la la! —se vuelve él a España.

—¡No! —chilla España de forma muy rara volviéndose a Francia con un dedo levantado.

—No... ¿Qué? —Francia sonríe de lado.

—No digas nada —advierte sonriendo un poco también.

—Ni a ti al oído... meterte ideas geniales a la cabeza... Las fantasías no cuestan, _mon amour_.

—Nooooo, ninguna fantasía. No necesito ayuda —susurra —. Bastante se asustó Romano y yo mismo ni te cuento.

—¿No vas a ir a saludarla entonces?

—No... No lo sé, depende —aprieta los ojos y vuelve a mirarla de reojo.

—¿De qué?

—De... no lo sé. ¿De Romano?

—Oh, de Romanito.

—¿No? Y de papá —responde nervioso cuando el nombrado se acerca para saludarles.

—¿Qué de mí?

—¡Ah! _Papa_... veo que TUS mujeres se han puesto de manera... tentadora.

—Oh, _sic_. Vimos esa película de la momia Egipto y yo y le dije que me parecía súper sexy. Ha sido su idea —sonríe tomándolos a los dos de los hombros y acercándoles hacia sí, se ríe idiotamente.

Francia abraza a su padre y mira a España divertido, le cierra un ojo.

—Lo más genial es que la pintura es muy frágil, al mínimo roce se borra, así que no se las puede tocar... —explica y España mira a Francia aun agobiadillo.

—No se las puede tocar... Oh. Eso facilita las cosas. O las complica. Con esto quiero decir que si se me ocurre tocar a Egipto de... la cintura por ejemplo para saludarla. Mi mano se va a ver ahí.

—Eso es —asiente Roma a Francia.

—Suena divertido y bastante frustrante, ¿no? —pregunta España.

—He estado a punto de conseguir que pintaran a _Germaniae_ también, pero no le ve la gracia —explica suspirando—. Vamos, vamos a por una copa de vino.

—Oh... Germania pintado tiene su gracia... ¡debiste pedirlo aunque no le vea la graciaaaa! —protesta Francia.

Roma se encoge de hombros con su sonrisilla porque le ha servido para algo mejor.

—Aunque veo que Britania sí se ha pintado... —hace notar el galo.

—Tu madre es maravillosa, ella la ha convencido.

España aprieta los ojos con eso y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Roma le mira de reojo porque es que... está muy callado.

—Y debo decir que creo que es la primera a quien se le va a borrar la pintura... siendo como es seguro se pasa las manos por encima ella misma y se hace un desastre... lo que es una pena porque le ha quedado muy bien a Galia ese diseño de hojas del bosque.

—Sí, seguro se quita las hojas ella misma... —Francia se ríe. España aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco también pensando que es bastante posible.

—Pero es bueno, a ella le dará vergüenza también que se le borren, porque claro, todos pensaran que la he tocado yo... y si no lo piensan yo se lo diré, así que seguro se pone aun más nerviosa con ello.

—Quizás puedan pensar que la tocó alguien más...

—¿Crees que eso sería divertido? —pregunta Roma pensando que se refiere a sí mismo—. Me parece que _Angliterra_ se pondría nerviosito.

—¡Nadie más va a tocarla! —exclama España y luego aprieta los ojos al oírse.

— _Angleterre_ me mata —niega con la cabeza —, pero podrían pensa... —se detiene mirando a España. Automáticamente Roma vuelve la vista a él también.

—Sólo digo... ¿Quién más iba a hacerlo? ¿Germania? —pregunta nervioso el español.

—Germania... Quizás Germania. Aunque por la cara que trae y como ha mirado a _papa_ no creo... No sé, ¿quién crees tú que quisiera tocarle?

—Nadie. Sinceramente. Mucho se va a guardar Alemania y Veneciano no tiene interés. Tú irías antes a por Egipto, eso lo sabemos todos, pero no con Inglaterra aquí, que queda descartado al tratarse de su madre. Las chicas... Galia no hará eso si ella ha dibujado y Egipto y Helena antes irán una por la otra. Y por supuesto ni Romano ni... yo tenemos ninguna necesidad ni interés.

—Claro, claro —asiente Francia "muy convencido" tratando de no morirse de risa.

—¿Qué está pasando, _Hispaniae_? —pregunta Roma frunciendo el ceño un poco, inclinando la cabeza.

Francia mira a España y luego a su padre, y es que en realidad una cosa es picarle un poco pero tampoco quiere hacer de esto un drama en lo absoluto. Le echa una mirada cómplice a España asegurándole con ella que él va a respaldar CUALQUIER cosa que se le ocurra inventarse.

España se tensa con la mirada de su padre, que parece tan dulce y benevolente a pesar de que sabe que lo está escrutando como si tuviera rayos láser en los ojos... y siente que ni siquiera tiene sentido inventarse nada ya con su padre, que suma dos más dos fácilmente con lo que han estado hablando y las respuestas tensas del español. Se humedece los labios lentamente.

—¿Romano lo sabe?

Su hijo mayor aprieta los ojos y... al final asiente un poco a eso. Francia traga saliva a toda esta conversación.

—En realidad no es nada tan serio, solo... es una cosa. Como la de Egipto.

—No hagas el idiota, hijo mío, mira lo caro que le salió a _Germaniae_ el pequeño —sigue Roma para España y luego mira a Francia de reojo.

—Tú no tienes que escondérselo a un latino —suelta España para Francia un poco frustrado, sintiendo que para el francés es muy fácil. Francia mira a España a los ojos y suspira.

—Pero si se entera es el fin, sin posibilidad alguna de retorno. _Angleterre_ no entiende las cosas como Romano.

—No hay nada que esconder... ¿o sí? —pregunta Roma con eso, frunciendo un poco el ceño con cierto toquecito de posesividad. España suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—No serás tan idiota de creer que yo tengo mucho margen de maniobra —protesta España a Francia.

—Tú no tienes un historial horrendo como el mío, _mon amour_ —le sonríe un poco y levanta la mano haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla —. En realidad justo por eso esto tiene gracia.

—No, no la tiene en lo absoluto —frunce el ceño y se aparta de su caricia porque de verdad le preocupa y no le hace gracia... lo cual hace terriblemente más serio y preocupante el asunto, pero tiene mucho que ver con la reacción que tuvo Romano.

El galo frunce el ceño con el gesto y vuelve a sentir esa preocupación que NO quiere que España le haga sentir.

—Shhhh, calma, calma —Roma les mira a los dos, sobre todo a España—. No tomes este asunto tan en serio si realmente no hay nada que ocultar ni has hecho nada malo más allá de sentirte un poco atraído por una mujer.

España aprieta los ojos y se pasa una mano por el pelo intentando seguir el consejo de su padre.

—Es verdad lo que dice _papa_... es Britania y sólo te pone un poco nervioso.

—Exacto, tu hermano no te está atacando, ni nadie lo hace. Romano es bastante sensible y sabe bien que le quieres. No va a echar todo por la borda porque tú nada más reacciones un poco con alguien más. Venga, no estás haciendo nada malo —lo abraza.

Francia les abraza a los dos y España sí se deja ahora, sintiéndose mejor ahí dentro.

—De hecho yo he descubierto que entre más en serio se toma uno esas cosas, más peso tienen... aunque vistas en perspectiva uno se dé cuenta de que en realidad no significaron nada más que un guiño, una sonrisa o... bueno, en mi caso acostarme con alguien. No es tu caso —le reconforta el francés.

—Vale, vale... —toma aire profundamente y lo suelta—. Es que no sabéis como se puso Romano, estaba tan asustado...

—Si Romano lo sabe y sigue contigo, es que realmente no es nada serio —le sigue calmando Roma, sonriéndole a Francia.

—Además... Y no te enfades conmigo... —el francés levanta las manos —. ¿Cuántas veces Romano te ha dado unos sustos horrendos?

España se gira a él y se ríe un poco, derrotado con eso, abrazando a Francia ahora.

—Que se asuste un poquito por nada creo que es cruel pero... Útil. Ya te cuidará un poquito más —le acaricia la espalda.

Roma sonríe un poco porque le gusta mucho que se cuiden y se consuelen el uno al otro tal como él les enseñó que debían hacer. ¡Es tu culpa que sean uno mismo en dos cuerpos!

Entre tanto, en la sala, Inglaterra sí ha ido a acercarse a su madre para saludarla... aun no sale de su asombro de verla... así. Britania está haciendo lo posible por esconderse con ALGO lo cual es un caos. Puede que le haga una foto y la mande al grupo de Whatsapp con sus hermanos. Si no tienen un grupo puede que lo cree nada más para esto.

— _M-Mum_?

Hay que decir que Gales debe haber recibido ya un par de fotos de Galia en el espejo de Egipto. Gales…. ¿qué tan borracho estará?

— _Shutup_!

— _But_... —da un pasito atrás, nervioso.

—Siéntate ahí ahora mismo y habla conmigo con NORMALIDAD.

—Ehm... —mira a donde le señala y obedece.

—Esto NO es lo que parece.

—¿No?

—¿Qué parece?

—Que estás... cubierta de pintura verde. ¿Son hojas? —esquiva para no decir "desnuda".

—Las pintó Galia.

— _Why_?

—¡Porque quiso! —se excusa muy nerviosa.

— _But_... —ve a Galia pasar y levanta las cejas, se le va la vista tras ella sin poder evitarlo, con la boca abierta.

Sí, sí... Borracho o no, Gales debe estar con esa misma cara de baboso aun mirando sus fotos en el teléfono.

Britania se revueeeelve y se sonroja intentando cubrirse y quitándose un poquito de pintura en el proceso... se quita las manos de encima en pánico y aprovecha a mirar a España, Roma y a Francia de reojo que parecen estar mirándola. Se sonroja pensando que esta pintura es una pesadilla.

Inglaterra sigue enajenado con Galia un buen rato porque... ¡es que van desnudas! Se tapa la cara con las manos cuando Veneciano pasa por delante de él y logra volver en sí.

—E-Es una cosa... Que... Es ar-artística únicamente. No tiene que ver con nada m-más.

—¿Artística? —la mira de reojo entre los dedos, no muy seguro de eso.

—No tiene que ver con eso que crees que tiene que ver —intenta taparse los pechos otra vez.

—Pero es que estáis casi desnudas...

—¡No estamos desnudas! —grita histérica.

—¡Pues casi!

—¡Noesverdaaaaad!

—Pues es que sólo es pintura... y se te está borrando.

—iiiiiih! —se cubre y suelta de golpe llevándose un poco mas de pintura. Los odia a todos.

—¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Tienes que estar quieta!

—¡Pues eso intento pero tú no dejas de darme la lata!

—¡Yo sólo vine a saludarte!

—Ya, ya... Y me parece muy bien. NO te muevas de ese sitio.

—¿Eh?

—¡Qué te sientes ahí y actúes normal! —mira de reojo otra vez a España.

—¿Cómo voy a actuar normal?

—Pues... Ingéniatelas, _England_ , aunque a ti te cueste trabajo.

—Es que no hay una forma normal de actuar en esto... —es que se le van los ojos detrás de Helena ahora.

—¡Sí hay una! ¡Dejar de hacer el idiota y portarte NORMAL!

—Estoy portándome normal —vuelve a cubrirse la cara.

—¡Pues justo quiero que te lo portes!

—¡Me estoy portando! Tú eres la que va desnuda.

—¡Yo no voy desnuda! ¡Traigo pintura encima! —estamos un poco en un _loop_.

—¡La pintura no es ropa!

—Quítate la ropa.

— _W-what_?

—Le pediré a Galia que te pinte.

—¿A-A mí? ¡No!

—Sí, así dejarás de criticarme, ¡Galiaaaaa!

—No! Nonono no!

Igual ella se acerca cuando la llama. Inglaterra se tapa la cara con las manos para no verla.

— _England_ considera que vamos desnudas... y creo que sería apropiado pintarle a él también para que deje de quejarse.

—Oh, ¿quieres? Ven conmigo —Galia estira la mano para que la acompañe, Inglaterra niega con la cabeza con las manos en la cara.

—No es como que yo quisiera. Ve con ella, anda.

—N-Nooo —lloriquea sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

—Ah, ahora sí chilloneas, ¿verdad? Pero hace un segundo me veías como si fuera la cosa más simple de negarse y de impedir que lo hicieran. Llévatelo, Galia, sin piedad —sigue Britania nerviosa y... Sin piedad.

Galia levanta las cejas y suspira un poco, pensando que ha sido Britania quien ha dicho que vale, pero es que Inglaterra se ve tan mono.

—Anda, _England_... que no te va a pasar nada. No se te verá NADA y si se te ve entenderás porqué me cubro como loca —protesta aún Britania intentando hacer que Inglaterra se levante.

Galia tira de él y le susurra que sólo vaya, que no le pintara si no quiere... y con eso cree que así su madre lo dejará tranquilo. Así que se va con ella aun tapándose los ojos.

Alemania le roba unos besitos a Veneciano. Este se los devuelve, muy feliz y cuando Britania se queda sola es que España insiste en que Roma y Francia vayan con él a saludarla.

Francia accede divertido, aunque ha notado cómo Inglaterra se iba súper avergonzado con su madre. Roma está bastante conforme con la idea porque quiere ver cómo es que interactúan ambos con mucha curiosidad y puede que sea España el primero en arrepentirse de esto.

Britania está intentando ver que tan graves son las zonas que no tienen ya pintura. De todos modos ahí se plantan los tres frente a ella. Ella levanta la vista con temor cuando la ominosa sombra la cubre.

—Hola —saluda España sonriendo, levantando una mano.

Ella abre la boca y se le queda mirando como un pez.

—¿Has visto quien ha venido a verme, Brit? —pregunta Roma tomando a los dos de los hombros.

—Ahh... B-bububu.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el romano.

—E-Es... _Y-Yes, Yes_ —al fin le mira a él.

—Te ves bien —comenta España, nervioso.

Britania se ULTRA sonroja y eso lo pone aun más nervioso, aprieta los ojos.

—Aunque ¿No te lo he dicho? Ya se le está borrando —comenta Roma.

—¡No se está borrando! —se cubre con las manos.

—Así aun se va a borrar más —asegura España apretando los ojos y riéndose con la torpeza.

—Debe ser que quiere borrárselo, es muy atrevida —suelta Roma.

—No vamos... ¡no quiero borrarme nada! —se suelta y creo que nota la mirada de los tres en esa zona. Así como reacción en cadena —. Waaaaah!

Y es que se ríen de verla y ella les DETESTA apretando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Dejen de reírse!

—Calma, calma —pide Roma sin parar de hacerlo.

España intenta detenerse, en serio. Francia se ríe aunque menos que España, en realidad, de hecho lo que hace es observarles. Britania frunce el ceño a los dos y se levanta enfadadilla... ¡y es que son DOS! Dos igualitos burlándose de ella y dándole todas las ganas del mundo de tomarla contra los dos y molestarles de vuelta por idiotas... así de esa manera en la que tanto le gusta hacerlo con Roma. Ejem... y con España.

Ambos levantan las cejas y se separan para dejarla pasar entre ellos.

—Pues que sepan que los dos... TÚ eres un pervertido idiota y no importa que sea tu cumpleaños, no hice esto por ti sino por Galia, ¡y me caes mal! —le pica el pecho mientras habla y se gira con España —. Y tú, qué vienes a reírte de mí, ¿quieres que mande a Galia a pintarte también?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Galia en esto? —pregunta Roma.

—¿Ahora resulta que quieres pintarme a mí? —pregunta España a la vez —. Y que vaya por aquí andando desnudo, pues estaríamos apañados —sigue.

—¡No quiero YO pintarte así! —chilla ella... tsundere tsundere.

—Hombre, eso tendría su gracia —susurra Roma para ella.

—Tal vez cuando sea su cumpleaños la deje —responde España sonriendo un poco.

Ella da un salto con el susurro de Roma y le mira y luego se gira a España otra vez.

—No quiero que me dejes pin... —se lo imagina, claramente, ella pintando al español mientras roma les mira. Se sonroja completamente —. ¡No voy a pintarte NADA!

—Pffff —se burla España y Roma inclina la cabeza no muy acostumbrado a ver a nadie más peleando con Britania.

—¡No te burles, como si tú no estuvieras ENCANTADO con que te pintara!

—¿Encantado yo? Eso te gustaría...

—¿A mí? ¡No! ¡Si eres tú el que se lo está imaginando ya!

—Es fácil saber lo que piensa porque siempre acusa a los demás de estar haciéndolo —señala a Britania, hablando para Roma y Francia.

—¡Tú eres el que lo dijo, idiota! ¡No estoy acusando a nadie! —le pica ahora el pecho a él.

Francia vuelve a pensar que esto es tétricamente... Serio. Busca a Romanito en la sala y agradece que no parezca estar por aquí, seguro habiendo ido a cambiar a la niña.

—¿Yo? A mí no se me ocurrió, ni sabía.

—Tú has dicho que me dejaría pintarte en mi cumpleaños, como si quisieras que yo te pasara un pincel húmedo por el pecho.

—No creo que nadie estuviera pensando en su pecho teniendo mi hijo uno como este —palmada de Roma al culo de España.

Britania baja la mirada y se hace la idea maravillosa de pasarle una brocha con pintura roja sobre el culo del español. España no puede evitar apartarse un poco de su padre, riéndose con eso.

—¡Son idiotas los dos, no estoy pensando en su culo!

—Ya claro —responden los dos.

—¡Los dos están pensando en mi pintándole el culo, que saben PERFECTAMENTE BIEN que no haría jamás de los jamases! —se sonroja un montón porque es que son DOS.

—Podría ser peor, podría estar imaginando que tú la pintas a ella —asegura Roma.

—O tú —responde España.

—O los dos —sonríe Roma.

Francia se ríe un poquito de la cara de TONTA que pone Britania mirándole a uno y luego al otro, habiendo subido su propia tensión sexual varias rayitas en sólo un instante. Roma le guiña un ojo a Britania y España se ríe negando con la cabeza. La chica se sonroja con el guiño.

—Desde luego que no dejaría que ninguno de ustedes me pintara NADA. ¡Esto lo hice por Galia! —asegura.

—Papá, por favor, ve a relajarla antes de que estalle, mira a que extremo ha llegado sólo por llamar tu atención —pide el español.

—Yo lo haría, cariño, pero me encanta molestarla de este modo —responde él.

—¡No necesito que nadie me relaje! ¡Lo que voy a hacer es relajarles yo a los dos como sigan así! —protesta Britania sin pensar en lo que está diciendo.

—Uuuuuh —hace Roma y España se ríe.

—¡No así como piensan! ¡Voy a relajarles a golpes a ambos, o a cortarles alguna cosa!

Vueeeelven a reírse y la británica le da un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

—¡Eh!

—¡Au! —protestan los dos a la vez.

—¡Los dos son unos cobardicas pervertidos!

—¿Cobardicas? —pregunte España.

—Sí, cobardicas que chillonean sólo con un golpecito.

—Eso no tiene nada de cobarde, bruja loca —suelta Roma sonriendo.

—¡Tiene todo de cobarde, comadreja peluda! ¡Y no me llames bruja!

—Pues qué te voy a llamar si no eres otra cosa que una bruja.

—Sí lo soy, pero no lo digas... ¡así! — chillonea sonrojándose más.

—Es taaaaan obvio que le gusta que se lo digas —asegura España.

—¡Claro que no me gusta que me lo digas, pequeña comadreja peluda!

—Tanto como que tú también le gustas, ya verás díselo tú —responde Roma a España.

—¡No me gustaaa!

—No se lo voy a decir que luego se piensa cosas... y ya bastante tengo con vosotros dos enajenados con los británicos.

Francia se ríe y Britania se sonroja mirando a los otros dos con el asunto de la enajenación con los británicos.

—Hombre, como si a ti no te hubiera gustado lo poquito que probaste —susurra Francia hacia el Español.

—¿Bromeas? Claro que no —sonríe moviendo la mano.

—¿Ah no? Nada... estoico por completo ante los ocultos encantos de mi suegra... —Francia se ríe un poco.

—Exacto —se ríe también.

—Pues a mí me da lo mismo —Britania se cruza de brazos y mira a España sonrojada pero muy digna.

Y ya se lo debe haber borrado todo. Seguro, ni siquiera se ha enterado.

—¡Y te voy a decir una cosa mas, a mí TAMPOCO me gustas ni TANTITO! —descruza los brazos frente a España y hace aspavientos.

De nuevo. Tanto Roma como España, mirada directa a donde no están los ojos.

—¡Eh! —protesta y se mira a sí misma, y se ve hasta las pecas. Casi se muere.

—Tan bonita —asegura Roma.

—¡Ahh! —se tapa otra vez ahora con las dos manos directas a los pechos.

—Más vale que vuelvas con Galia a que te pinte otra vez.

—Voy a ir a ponerme un cuello alto y una CAPA.

—Eso no quitará que llevemos veinte minutos viéndotelo todo —replica España.

—Voy a vengarme de AMBOS —asegura entrecerrando los ojos.

—Temblamos de miedo —asegura España sarcásticamente.

El problema, es que si les haces algo de magia o así y les intercambias el cuerpo, lo único que pasará es que uno se afeitará, el otro se dejará barba y nadie nunca más notará el cambio.

En especial Galia. Ella claramente no notará el cambio, me queda claro.

Romanito es el PRIMERO que casi se MUERE con la idea. Él podría ser el que rompiera el hechizo, le permitimos. A Britania le está dando algo también, porque España le buscaría, y... Roma... es Roma. Sí, ella y Romanito tienen más o menos el mismo problema.

Helena dice que no le molesta la idea en lo absoluto siempre y cuando haya como devolverles. Sorprendentemente es Francia el que piensa que sería bastante raro.

Fíjate, Italia, tienes más cosas en común con los británicos de las que crees. Sí, no me extraña.

—Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! —grito desgarrador de Romano.

* * *

Agradece, por favor, a Josita


End file.
